Játssz, ha mersz!
by Enikoo1102
Summary: Harry Potter gondolatai, rögtön azután, hogy Voldemort betört a Roxfortba, majd megölte Dumbledore-t. Komor hangulatomban (értsd: péntek, hetedik óra, matek) kezdtem el írni az első három bekezdést, majd itthon folytattam. Remélem tetszik.:) OOC-Harry! A jogok J.K. Rowlingot illetik!


Érezted már az igazi fájdalmat? Azt a fajta fájdalmat, ami elveszi a kedved az élettől, és legszívesebben élőhalottként mászkálnál a földön? Akartál már depresszióba zuhanni? Én éreztem és akartam. Még sem tudtam. Nem ment. Az élet mindig megy tovább, nem ragadhatsz le egyetlen pontnál. Életek jönnek, életek mennek, s a fájdalom ilyenkor megerősít. Mert ami nem pusztít el az erősít. Mindig így volt ez, és így is marad, amíg világ a világ. Nem tehetsz ellene semmit, bármennyire is szeretnél. Van ezekre az esetekre egy roppant igaz mondás; egészen pontosan Dumbledore professzor mondta nekem, még nagyon régen: A halál csak az élet próbája és egy új kaland kezdete. Dumbledore hitt ebben, én pedig benne hiszek, ezáltal a mondást is igaznak vélem. Mégis… Mégis csak állok itt és nézem az egyre elernyedő testet. Szép, kecses mozdulattal elterül a földön, nem mozdul többet. Várom, hogy majd felkel, és azt kiáltja: Hé, boldog április elsejét, Harry! De nem kel fel, nem nyugtat meg! Csak az utolsó pillanatban rám mosolygott, mint aki ezzel akarna erőt adni. Ő már belenyugodott a halálba, látszott rajta.

Hallom a gúnyos kacagást, s észbe kapok. Nem sírok, nem döbbenek meg, csak végtelenül szomorú, ugyanakkor elszánt is vagyok. Elnézek a holttest mögé, s észreveszem Őt. Őt, akit nekem kell megölnöm, s nem csak a bosszú miatt. Őt, ki eljátssza ezt a bugyuta, értelmetlen játékot, csupán mert úgy tartja kedve! Őt, aki úgy mozgatja az embereket, mint más a sakktáblán a bábukat. Őt, ki most engem figyel, nézi rendületlenül az arcomat. Kifejezéstelenül a szemébe nézek, s érzem, mit akar. Ölni. Mindig ölni akar. Olyan, mint egy gép, akit ugyanarra a dologra programoztak be, olyan, mint egy élő robot, de mégsem az. Ő kifejezetten egy külön faj. Ölni akaró emberi roncs, aki hüllőtestben éli az életét, már ha ezt az állapotot életnek lehet nevezni. Szánalmas módja ez a hatalomnak. A megfélemlítésre, a bosszúra koncentrál, s minden másra fittyet hány. Elpusztítja az útjába kerülőket, legyen az bárki. Ó, mennyi ember halt már meg miatta! Csak azért, mert tizenegy évig rosszul bántak vele az árvaházban. De hát könyörgöm! Nekem sem volt épp a legjobb életem! Ráadásul az enyémet Ő tette tönkre. Mindegy. A múlton már nem változtathat semmi és senki.

Állok, mögöttem a társaim megdöbbent, vagy éppen könnyektől elmosódott arcával, s Vele szemezek. Rubinvörös íriszei tökéletes párt tudnának alkotni az én smaragdjaimmal. Mindkét szem drága ékkő, s csak úgy világítanak a szürkületben. A háta mögött sorakoznak a csatlósai, kik vagy félelemből, vagy zsarolás miatt, de vannak, akik tiszta csodálat miatt tartanak vele. Hah! Csodálat. Mit is jelent ez a szó? Mindenkinek mást. Számomra viszont a semmit. Én nem csodáltam soha senkit, nem csodáltam soha semmit. Én csak tisztelni tudok. Tisztelni tudom az életet, az embereket, az élőlényeket, s a tárgyakat.

De Őt nem tudom tisztelni. Játszani akart, hát akkor játszunk! De ne várja el, hogy mostantól is a tisztességes 16 éves griffendélest adom! Nem hagyom, hogy a szabályokat Ő diktálja. De azért rendben, ha Ő ezt akarja, akkor ez lesz. Játszom neki az idióta bábot, aki próbál kitörni a fogvatartója markából. Játszom, hogy én vagyok a gyalog, akinek a királyt kell védenie, miközben ő a háttérben lapul és várja a játék kimenetelét. Játszom, hogy Ő nyerhet, s hagyom, hogy lebecsüljön. Ah! Pedig milyen rosszul teszi. Azt hiszi ismer, mert érzi az érzelmeimet. De már itt is van egy aprócska bökkenő. Ő nem tud hinni. Egyetlen egy dolog van csak, ami megközelíti ezt az érzést, az pedig, hogy ő lesz a győztes, s folytathatja majd a sakkpartit. De nem számolt egy valamivel. Én élek. Amíg én élek addig nem eshet több embernek bántódása. Nem hagyom! Nem hagyhatom…

Csak állunk és nézzük egymást, míg a mögöttünk felsorakozottak várják a parancsokat. Tőle és tőlem. Most - hogy Dumbledore nincs többé - engem tekintenek vezérüknek, a Kis Túlélőnek, s most már a Kiválasztottnak.

Érzem a legilimencia próbálkozásait, de a falaim erősek, nem tudja őket áttörni.

Próbálkozik a megszállással is, de nem tudja elviselni a közelségem, úgy ahogyan én sem az övét. Belőle csak úgy süt a gyűlölet, míg én a szeretettel, a megbocsátással harcolok ellene. Ellentettjei vagyunk egymásnak. Én tűz, Ő víz, én fehér, Ő fekete. Mint Jing és Jang, kiegészítjük egymást, mégsem tudjuk sem megérteni, sem elviselni a másikat. Ilyenkor szokás azt mondani, hogy az ellentétek vonzzák egymást, mint a mágnes két oldala, de ez mégsem az. Itt most az egész varázslótársadalom, talán a muglik élete a tét, s az csak két emberen múlik, hogy hogyan alakul. Ha én meghalok, mindenki meghal, aki nem aranyvérű és halálfaló. Persze megtartanának néhány mágust kínzási célokra, vagy valami szolgaféleségnek, mert hát mi értelme a világuralomnak, ha nincs senki, akin uralkodhatnál, nem igaz? Ha viszont én győzök és Ő meghal, akkor mindenki kap egy új esélyt.

Senki sem tudja, hogy meddig fog tartani az élet meccse. Senki sem tudja a végkimenetelt. Egy valami a biztos. Már csak én vagyok képes eltörölni ezt a piócát a föld színéről, már nincs itt a derűs Dumbledore, akinek az a feladata, hogy segítsen és megvédjen. Már nincs itt senki más, csak én és Ő, s eljön majd az a pillanat, amikor mindkettőnknek vége, de addig még van remény, addig még van egy szilárd bástya a világos oldal számára. Ők naiv módon azt hiszik, hogy én vagyok, pedig nem így van. Ez a bástya nem más, mint a szeretet, az önfeláldozás, és a hűség. Ő mindig is lebecsülte ezeket a tulajdonságokat, mégis ez okozta már egyszer a vesztét, és ha rajtam múlik még fogja is egy jó párszor. Még Ő sem halhatatlan, hiába próbál menekülni a halál elől. Mindenkinek van végzete, de senkinek sem lehet az örök világuralom az. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy odalent a Pokolban a Halál már egy egészen szép kis kínzócellát készített elő a számára, felkészülve az örök időkre.

Állunk, és nézzük egymást. Nem történik semmi, mégis mindenki lélegzet visszafojtva várja, hogy mi fog következni. Most még semmi. Egyikünk sem áll készen a végső harcra, ezt Ő is nagyon jól tudja. Neki is hasonló gondolatok járhatnak a fejében, mert gúnyosan elmosolyodik, biccent egyet, majd dehoppanál. A halálfalók utána.

Hát, így állunk. Sokat tudóan elvigyorodom.

_Kezdődjék hát a játék, Voldemort!_


End file.
